a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and more particularly to a motor which is small in size, has a lower cost and is without much noise that in addition to a saving of electricity consumption and improvement of motor performance, packing and transportation costs can be saved. Furthermore, manpower and time can be saved in a manufacturing process.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, for a conventional motor, through-holes 101 on an inner stator 100 which is made of a silicon steel sheet are first inserted with grooved insulators 200 which is made of plastic, and an entire bundle of copper wires A is wire-wrapped and then lead in manually, with the copper wires A penetrating into the through-holes 101 of the inner stator 100. A plastic grooved wedge (not shown in the drawing) is latched in next, and the copper wires A are fastened with a rope B and then shaped. Then, the copper wires A are processed with varnish for forming. After the copper wires A have been positioned, a rotor 300 is installed, with an upper and lower end of the rotor 300 being then sheathed with bearings 400; finally, the bearings 400 are covered with metallic casings 500 for assembling and forming. Bearing slots 501 at inner rims of the casings 500 can provide for emplacing the bearings 400. The conventional motor is provided with several shortcomings, as listed below:    1. The copper wires A must be transfixed and formed manually; therefore, manpower and materials are wasted.    2. A height of the motor cannot be reduced and its entire size cannot be diminished; therefore, when operating, the motor is not very stable and consumes a lot of electricity. In addition, noise is loud, efficiency cannot be improved and packing and transportation costs cannot be reduced.    3. As the bearings 400 at the upper and lower ends of the motor rotor 300 must be enclosed by the metallic casings 500 at the upper and lower ends, the costs cannot be reduced.    4. To form after the copper wires A have been fastened, the varnish has to be used; therefore, the conventional motor is not environmentally friendly.    5. When the copper wires A are electrically connected with a power cord (not shown in the drawing), a Polyamide insulator has to be peeled off, which wastes labor work and time in the manufacturing process.